The Queen's Blue Jay
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Skye Duskan is a young British girl in the late 1800's. Known as the Queen's Blue Jay, her job is to fufill Her Majesty's wishes and requests, no matter the cost. When her parents and other people from the town are being murdered by a mysterious entity, Skye is going to need help in solving the crime. And a certain demon seems to know exactly what kind of help Skye needs. R&R!
1. Prologue: Forming The Contract

hello fellow fanfiction readers! This just so happens to be my very first fanfiction ever! But let me just let you know something, okay? Don't go easy on me just cause I'm a newbie! I really want my writing to become better, so please be as brutal as you want! I just don't want any haters. (You know who you are. ;D) Now let me warn you, this fanfic is probably going to be really short. (Only about 12-13 chapters. im not really sure, since I havent even finished writing it all yet.) But I will probably add things. Oh and about the rating... I chose T. (Cause Im all paranoid like that.) And I apologize for any OOCness that may occur. Any lastly, I don't know how regularly this will be updated, so bear with me! and now, on with the story!

* * *

Feathers. All that she could see were feathers. Black ones, falling all around her. She could still hear the dying screams of her parents, echoing around her like a fierce gust of wind. The images of that moment would be forever burned into her mind. She tried to lift her arms, but simply could not. Her legs were completely immobile as well. Fear gripped at her heart, but she took several deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. 'Alright, so what's going on? Last thing I remember, I was begging someone to bring them back...' And apparently, someone had heard her pleas. A tall man was striding toward her floating form... Wait, what? She craned her neck, then gasped. She was floating off of the ground, suspended in mid-air. She rested her head back again, her breaths slow and shallow. The man was a few feet from her now, staring at her as if he was studying her. He wore a black suit and tailcoat, similar to the uniform that a butler would wear. White gloves adorned his hands, only adding to his elegance. His raven black hair was short in the back, but in the front the fringe reached down to his chin. His deep red eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Skye Duskan..." 'How the hell does he know my name?!' Skye thought, her light blue-green eyes widening as he mentioned her name. "H-How..." She managed to speak, her voice hoarse and strained. "Well, as you can probably tell, I'm not human." The man bent down slightly, his face a few inches away from Skye's. He tilted his head, his mouth close to Skye's ear. "I'm a demon." He whispered. His breath tickled Skye's ear, racking her body with tiny shivers. "So, do you wish to make a contract?" The man inquired, standing up to his full height once again. Skye stared at him for a moment, bewildered. "Ah, I forgot. You know not a thing about a contract. Well, it's quite simple really. I fufill your wish, and in turn, I get to have your soul." "My wish?" Skye repeated, thinking it over in her mind. The man smirked, his wine colored eyes gleaming for a moment. "Of course, if you choose to except, the gates of heaven will be forever closed to you. The light will cease to exist in your eyes." Skye sighed, thinking. 'What more do I have to lose?' She thought, then finally summoned the courage to respond. "I accept." The man smirked wildly, his eyes shimmering in a bright purple and pink color. Skye yelped, startled by this sudden change. "Now, my dear lady, what is it that you-" "Revenge." Skye responded, regaining her composure and glaring at the man standing before her. "Revenge on the people who murdered my parents." "So quick to respond. I'm going to enjoy your soul very much, I can tell." He lifted his hand, snapping his fingers once. Skye gasped, falling to the feather-covered ground. She could finally move her limbs again, and she tested each out by stretching them. Her black dress was torn and ripped, and her light brown hair was a mess and was falling in front of her eyes. "Where do you want the mark to be?" The man asked, looking down at Skye. "Mark?" Skye asked, tilting her head. The man chuckled a bit. "It will be the proof of our contract. The more visible the mark is, the more we are bound to one another. Also, I can find wherever you are, so you can never escape me." Skye's eyes widened a bit at that, but she quickly shook the chills away. Now was not the time to act like a scared little child. "Wherever you want to put it. Surprise me. I'm terrible at making desicions." The man smirked, nodding and pulling Skye back onto her feet. He removed his white gloves with his teeth, the pale skin of his hand showing underneath. "This will hurt terribly, my apologies."

Before Skye could respond, he grasped her right hand with his own, his left hand planted firmly on the back of Skye's hand. Skye screamed in agony, her hand feeling like it was on fire. It was worse than any pain she had felt before in her entire life. Eventually the pain faded though, and the man took his hand away. On his left hand, there was now a pentagram-like shape glowing a shimmering purple color. "The contract has now begun. Now, I'm going to need a name, Young Mistress." 'Mistress? Wow, I'm really going to have to get used to that...' Skye thought, then turned back to the man. "Um... What were you called before? I'll just call you that. I'm no good when it comes to figuring out names. Couldn't even figure out what to call my old dog." The man smiled, nodding. "Before I was named Sebastian Michaelis. I hope that is to your liking." Skye nodded, smiling slightly. "It's perfect." Sebastian bent down on one knee, placing his hand on his heart and bowing before Skye. "From this day on until the contract is complete, I shall serve as your butler. I shall be your guardian, your protector, your sword and shield. I shall protect your life with my own. I will never betray you, always be by your side, and I will never lie. This is my duty, my job, my sole purpose." Skye was strangely touched by Sebastian's words. She was not going to be alone anymore. She would have some help, and hopefully, she would find who ever murdered her parents. She would succeed. As the new Queen's Blue Jay, she would not fail. She was Skye Duskan, daughter to Victor and Amanda Duskan. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and faint, and her vision began to grow fuzzy. "T-Thank y-you, S-Sebastian." She whispered before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Her Butler, A New Mission

Im back guys, with a whole new chapter! There is about one word in this that may be considered bad, but dont think that it is a big deal. We've all heard worse, right? Okay, so that's it! Oh, and by the way... There will be some SebastianXOC (in this story, the OC is Skye.) So just warning you now! Okay, so lets stop the chit-chat and get on with the story!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji. Don't we all wish we did though?

Skye sighed, fiddling with a silver ring on her finger and a bored expression plastered on her face. It had been about five years since she had first formed the contract with Sebastian, and they hadn't gotten any closer to getting her revenge. Which, quite frankly, was horribly frustrating. "Sebastian." Skye called, sighing heavily. A few moments later the butler strode into the room, his signature smirk showing on his handsome face. "How may I be of assistance, my Lady?" "Any new letters from the Queen?" Skye asked, standing up from her chair behind her desk and waking closer to Sebastian. "No, not that I know of, my Lady. I'll be sure to inform you as soon as a new piece of mail comes in." Skye groaned, walking back over to her chair and slumping down into it. "Something troubling you?" Sebastian asked, stepping closer to stand in front of Rose's desk. "No, it's just that I'm terribly bored. And we haven't gotten any closer to gaining my revenge." Sebastian chuckled, walking over to the side of Skye's chair and leaning in close. His face was inches from Skye's, her eyes widening as he bent in even closer. "It seems that you are eager to complete this contract. Do you not enjoy my presence?"

Skye was sure Sebastian could hear her heart beating frantically and wildly in her chest. She was getting those feelings again. The butterflies in her stomach, her heart beating erratically. "Don't be ridiculous." She desperately tried to block out the feelings and shrugged them away. "We've been together for years. Your presence is very normal for me now." Sebastian chuckled, placing his hands firmly on the arm rests of Skye's chair. 'Shit. Now I'm trapped.' She thought, scowling. She hated when Sebastian teased her like this. He just loved to make her feel uncomfortable. Skye squirmed a bit in her chair, looking down at the floor. "Sebastian, your a bit too close..." Sebastian smirk grew wider, and he lifted Skye's head with a long, slender finger. "You don't take a liking to this?" He asked, his breath fanning out across Skye's cheeks. "Get away." She growled, shoving the demon back. Sebastian looked surprised, but it faded as quickly as it had come. "My apologies, my Lady. It had come to my attention that you-" "Enough about the subject!" Skye snapped, her eye twitching with irritation. She unconciously tugged at the black leather glove that she wore on her right hand. The same hand that bore the contract mark. The slightest blush dusted her cheeks, and she hoped that Sebastian didn't notice. But it was easy to see by the sly smirk on his face that he already had.

Suddenly, a few loud crashes sounded outside of the office, startling Skye and making her jump. "It seems that Mey-Rin has arrived..." Sebastian remarked, his voice tinged with slight annoyance. Sure enough, it was the Duskan maid, and possibly the clumsiest woman on earth. "Young Mistress!" She called, racing into the office. Her pinkish colored hair was in disarray, her glasses in an awkward position on her face. She took several deep breaths before continuing. "A letter from Her Majesty, yes it is!" She waved the envelope in the air before Sebastian snatched it from her. He handed it to Skye, bowing slightly. Skye waved her hand at Mey-Rin, nodding. "That will be all, Mey-Rin. Thank you." Mey-Rin dipped her head, curtsying and dashing out of the room. A few crashes and thuds sounded down the hallway as she left. Sebastian sighed inwardly, then turned back to Skye, who was reading the note. "What does it say, my Lady?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "Sebastian, remember when I said I hated how we weren't any closer to getting my revenge? Well, here is our first lead." Skye handed over the letter to Sebastian, his face lighting up and a dark smile showing.

Dear Skye,

There has been a large string of murders in London recently. This has been troubling me greatly. The suspect is described as being a woman with a pure white dress, and purple eyes. Other times, citizens describe the murderer as a young man with white hair and purple eyes as well. Though I am not quite sure if this is true or if it is simply something that people had created in their minds. In any case, I would like for you to investigate and track down this horrible killer. Please solve this case and ease my sorrowful, aching heart.

-Queen Victoria

Skye smirked, laughing to herself. "I vaguely remember what they looked like... the person who murdered my parents in cold blood. I believe that this is how we can find that person. Or people, so it seems. So, I say we visit the man who might know something interesting in this case." Sebastian nodded. "I agree. I'll arrange for a carriage to stop by and take us to his palor at once."


	3. Chapter 2:Her Butler,Undertaker's Parlor

Hello, dear readers! Chapter 2 is now up! And for those of you who guessed that Skye and Sebastian were going to visit the Undertaker... We're completely wrong! Teehee, just kidding. It was completely RIGHT! (I got you for a second there, didn't I?) Well, without further ado... On with the story!

* * *

Skye grumbled under her breath as the carriage came to a slow stop in front of a small shop. Tombstones were lined up in rows outside, a few coffins littering the ground. "Whenever we come here, I always feel the slightest pang of regret." Sebastian chuckled, closing his eyes and smiling. "Don't worry, my Lady. This will only take a moment, I assure you." Skye rolled her eyes. "For your sake I hope you are telling the truth." "Of course I am telling the truth." Sebastian stated, lifting a finger. "After all, I never lie." Once the carriage had fully stopped, Sebastian opened the door and stepped out, then took Skye's hand and gently pulled her out as well. Skye sighed, brushing some stray dust off of her black pants and dark blue blouse. She was never one for dresses. "Alright, let's go." Sebastian nodded, opening the store's door and ushering Skye inside.

"Oh, it seems we have a customer.~" A voice called, in an almost sing-song like tone. Near the back of the shop, a gray coffin began to slowly open. Eventually, a man with silver hair and a large trench coat was revealed. His fringe prevented anyone from seeing his eyes, but Skye and Sebastian knew exactly what they looked like. But of course, that's a story for another time. "Ah, the Queen's Blue Jay." The man called, walking toward Sebastian and Skye. "Undertaker." Skye addressed the man, nodding her head slightly. "We've come to-" "No need, my dear." Undertaker held a long, pale finger up to Skye's lips. "I know why you are here. It's about the murders, isn't it?" Skye's eyes widened. "H-How do you..." Sebastian chuckled, pushing Undertaker's hand away from Skye. "You are a wise man, Undertaker. And an even wiser Shinigami." "That's EX-Shinigami to you, Mr. Demon Butler."

Undertaker laughed maniacally, lifting up his long hair to reveal his eyes. Indeed, they were Shinigami eyes, dark green with yellow mixed in. He let his hair fall back into place, hiding them once more. "Now, my dear little blue jay, what is it that you would like to know?" Skye narrowed her eyes. "Are any of your patients involved in the murders? If so I'd like to see one. And also-" "Eh?" Undertaker cut Skye off, grasping her chin with one of his hands. "Aren't you just a young child? What makes you so interested in adult matters?" Skye shoved his hand away, giving Undertaker a death glare. "I am not a young child! I'm sixteen years old. I think I am more than capable of solving this murder case, thank you!" Undertaker laughed slowly, nodding. "That's just what I wanted to hear. But first-" "We don't have time for your stupid joke contest! I'll pay you anything you want, just not a ridiculous joke!" As soon as the words had escaped Skye's lips, she wished she could take them back. "Anything?" Undertaker echoed, placing a finger under his chin in deep thought.

"Anything... Okay, I'll take you up on that, young Lady. When you find the murderer responsible, I want you to kill them and bring the body to me. I've always wanted a criminal in one of my lovely coffins." He looked as if he was in a dream like trance, drooling and laughing quietly like a mad man. Skye was about to make a sharp remark, but Sebastian grabbed her arm and tugged her backward, quieting her immediately. "I believe the young Mistress accepts." Undertaker smiled, nodding. "Now, about the victims... Yes, I do have a few in the back. I made them beautiful, like the way they once were. I'll lead you to them." He twirled around, walking toward the back of the palor. Skye growled, following him. "I just know that my feelings of regret are going to be more than accurate." She muttered, than disappeared behind the curtain in the back of the palor, Sebastian close behind.

* * *

And so ends chapter 2. Did you like it? Huh, did ya? Huh, huh? And just a quick summary for next chapter... Undertaker shows Skye and Sebastian one of the victims, and a mysterious note was also recovered. (For those of you who have seen the anime, when you read the note the killer should be a dead giveaway.) Okay, that's all for now! Don't forget to R&R! Until next time, ta ta for now!


	4. Chapter 3: Her Butler, Detective Work

**A New Chapter Is Here! Yay! No Messages For Now, So Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just a few more steps." Undertaker called, leading the way down a winding staircase. The stairs led down into the basement, which looked more like a makeshift morgue than anything else. Skye had a disgusted look on her face as she walked, and it was all she could do not to run back up the stairs and out the door. The stench was appaling, and Skye tried not to think about what could be giving such a smell off. While she was thinking, she didn't see the end of the staircase, and she tripped. She gasped, getting ready to fall onto he cold concrete ground, when she suddenly stopped. Someone was holding her arm, preventing her from falling. "My Lady, you really should be more careful." _Sebastian!_ Skye thought as her butler helped her back onto her feet. "Shut up." Skye snapped, trying to pull her arm away. Sebastian chuckled, pulling Skye closer. "Is it wrong that I should care about your safety?" He whispered, making Skye blush. "Excuse me." Undertaker called, watching the pair from a few feet away. Because of the dim light, Skye couldn't see his face clearly. But she just knew that the bastard was silently laughing his head off at the situation she was in. Sebastian's grip loosened, and Skye took this opportunity and tugged her arm free. She ignored Undertaker's giddy smile and walked right past him, into the next room.

The room looked just like a morgue you would see in a hospital, except for the eerie feel it let off. And the near pitch black darkness didn't help either. Skye felt around on the nearest stone wall beside her, eventually coming across a light switch. She flicked it on, and a yellowish glow filled the room. "I think you'll find this one to your liking." Undertaker announced, walking over to the nearest case. He opened the case slowly, and Skye nearly wretched when she saw what was inside. It was a small girl, probably no more than eight years old. Of course, Skye thought it was a girl. It barely looked human anymore. The eyes had been pulled from the sockets, and the jaw was set at an odd angle. Deep gashes criss-crossed all over its body, and dried blood was still plastered on it. Sebastian gently pulled Skye away from the sight, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close to his chest. Skye didn't bother to resist. She was too in shock. "Who was she?" Sebastian asked, because he clearly knew that Skye was in no condition to speak at the moment. Undertaker smirked, looking down at the bloodied and broken body. "Her name was Sarah James. She was the daughter of a widow, who actually killed herself just this morning. I'm still awaiting the delivery of her... remains as we speak. She came to me just yesterday. I was preparing to fix her up, but then you two came along."He looked up, giggling as he noticed Skye's trembling form.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is the great Queen's Blue Jay afraid of a little blood and gore? My dear, this is nothing to me. I've encountered far worse." Skye pulled herself out of Sebastian's embrace, narrowing her eyes in hatred. "You bastard! I am not afraid of anything!" "My Lady..." Sebastian began, but Skye held her hand up, a signal for him to keep quiet. "I am Skye Duskan, daughter of Victor and Amanda Duskan!" She looked down at the black glove that adorned her right hand. "Fear is not an emotion that I possess anymore." She took several deep breaths, regaining her composure. "What else do you know about this girl?" She asked, her voice softer now. "Well, there was a small note attached to the body..." Undertaker took a small note out of one of his pockets and handed it to Skye. It was a small, dirty piece of paper. The words seemed to be written in red ink... At least, Skye hoped it was ink.

UNCLEAN, IMPURE, FILTHY.

Skye raised an eyebrow at the strange message. She handed it to Sebastian, who laughed to himself as he read the three words. "My Lady, I believe that we are not dealing with just any human here. We are dealing with an Angel. And a Fallen one, to be exact." Upstairs, the door to the palor opened and shut with a loud slam, causing Skye to jump in surprise. "What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed, turning to Undertaker. Undertaker mearly chuckled, raising his index finger. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you... One of the reapers from the Shinigami Agency are coming today to take little Sarah James' soul. I guess I should have mentioned that..." He burst out in a series of short giggles. Skye facepalmed, turning to Sebastian. "You don't think..." Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, your suspicions are correct." "OH, BASSY!~" A loud girlish squeal sounded, followed by a series of footsteps. "And let the chaos commence!" Undertaker announced, laughing for the hundredth time today. There, standing at the foot of the staircase, was the red-headed Shinigami; also known as Grell Sutcliffe.

* * *

**Everyone's Favorite Reaper Has Arrived! Find Out What Happens Next In The Next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4:Her Butler, Surprise Encounter

**Yay, a new chapter is here! And it seems that Grell has arrived! Lets read on and see what happens!**

* * *

"Oh, my darling Bassy!~" Grell shouted, racing toward Sebastian at an alarming speed. Sebastian grimaced, holding out his hand and hitting Grell square in the face. While Grell was flailing his arms about and trying to get closer to Sebastian, Skye was already exiting the basement and heading back upstairs. "Let's go, Sebastian." She ordered. "We don't have time for this." "My apologies, Young Mistress." Sebastian bowed his head briefly, then turned his attention to Grell. Undertaker giggled, standing behind Skye and making the girl jump. "If I know demons, this is going to be good..." Skye looked up at him, bewildered. "How did you even get behind me?!" Undertaker ignored the comment and simply started to watch the demon and Shinigami again. Sebastian's eyes glowed a deadly, demonic pink color, but he still wore an obviously fake and indifferent smile.

"Grell, how nice to see you again." Grell squealed, clasping his hands together and stepping back from Sebastian. "Yes, it has been a while. Too long to keep a lady away from her man!" Grell began to charge at Sebastian again, but before he could get close to the demon butler, Sebastian side stepped to get out of Grell's way. Grell gasped, tripping and landing flat on his face. "How rude, letting a lady fall in such a manner!" Grell complained-no, more like whined-as he stood up. Sebastian chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Sutcliff, I hate to inform you, but you are in no way, shape or form a woman." Grell's face suddenly lit up with anger. He summoned his death scythe, a chainsaw. "Humph! You can be so judgemental sometimes!" Without warning, he revved up the chainsaw and ran toward Sebastian, giggling. "Oh well, some men just need to learn their places!" Sebastian quickly dodged, landing next to the case that contained Sarah James. "Yes, I agree with you. But I believe you came to this palor to retrieve this young girl's soul. So, if you don't mind, please complete your quest and leave." He gestured to the dead girl's body with an elegant gloved hand. Grell stuck his nose up in the air indignantly, pushing his one of a kind glasses back up onto his face. "Fine, whatever." He muttered, stomping over to the body and turning on his chainsaw. As soon as the death sycthe's blade made contact with the body, the girl's cinematic records shot up all around them. Of course, Skye couldn't see them, since she was just a normal human. Grell began to watch the records for a while, until they died down and disappeared.

"Well, my work here is done!" Grell sighed, the chainsaw vanishing from his hands. "I suppose I'll be on my way." He skipped over to the staircase, unceremoniously shoving Skye and Undertaker aside. "Honestly, Sebastian, I just do not understand why you like this girl!" He pointed a finger toward Skye, scoffing. "She's soo not your type! Plus, she's WAY to short!" Skye's face went bright red in anger. "How dare you!" She hissed, pulling her hand back to slap Grell across the face. But someone stopped her, pulling her hand back down to her side. "It is not very lady like to slap someone. Even if that someone is a complete nuisance." It was Undertaker, which only enraged Skye further. She turned around, pushing Undertaker away and began to walk back up the winding stairs. "Come Sebastian, lets get out of here while we still have our sanity." Sebastian chuckled, smirking. "Of course, My Lady." He dashed up the stairs, following his mistress. "A million kisses to you, Bassy!~" Grell called after them. "I await the day when we encounter one another again!" Skye rubbed her temples in frustration and annoyance. "The day that happens is the day I'm putting a bullet through my head."

* * *

**And so chapter 4 ends! Did you enjoy it? Or did you not? Remember to click the review button below and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5: Her Butler, New Information

**I'm back guys! Thanks to the people who favorited and followed this story! Also thanks to the people who reviewed! Here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The carriage ride home was silent. Skye sighed, pulling at her glove anxiously. "Sebastian." She began, looking up to make eye contact with her butler. "Hm? Yes, My Lady?" Sebastian turned his head to face Skye, his head tilted in question. "You said in the basement that we were dealing with an Angel... A Fallen Angel. Tell me what that is about." Sebastian smirked, nodding. "A Fallen Angel is an Angel that has been banished from heaven by God. They have sinned, which no Angel should ever do. They believe that humans are unclean and impure, so they set out to try and make the world clean again. To do this, they either kill their victims or change their memories so that the human may start over their lives without remembering their sins. Of course, no being can change the past, but Fallen Angels can change humans' memories so they believe what the Angels want them to believe." Skye let out a small 'huh' noise, but didn't press further.

"So you are saying that a Fallen Angel is the murderer?" Sebastian nodded, sighing. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Skye clenched her fist in rage. "Then that bastard must have killed my parents!" Sebastian placed a finger up to his lips. "My Lady, please keep your voice down. The carriage driver may overhear our conversation." Skye closed her eyes, nodding. "Fine. So, how are we going to find this Fallen Angel?" Sebastian held his fist up to his chin, thinking. "Well, the most logical thing would be to set a trap. But we will need someone to be bait for this Angel." He gestured to Skye with a hand. "And I think you would be perfect." Skye's eyes widened. "Why me?" "Well, you are a child that created a contract with a demon. You would be considered the filthiest human alive if a Fallen Angel were to see you." Sky's sighed, thinking it over. It sounded ludicrous, but if this plan was going to help her catch the murderer that killed her parents, then she would do it. "Alright, I'm fine with it. But when should we begin?" Sebastian smirked. "Tomorrow night." He reached forward, grasping Skye's gloved hand with one of his own. He slid off the glove, revealing Skye's contract mark. "Do not worry, My Lady. What kind of butler would I be if I could not protect my Mistress? For you see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Skye could have sworn she saw Sebastian's dark red eyes flash pink for a second, but she wasn't too sure. You can never be too sure when you are dealing with a demon, after all.

* * *

**And that is chapter 5! Let me know what you think by clicking the review button below! Chapter 6 is on its way!**


	7. Chapter 6: Her Butler, Planning

**A new chapter has arrived! And I know that some of my facts about the fallen angel are probably not accurate, but I think they make the story more intresting. Just clearing that up! So, lets get on with the story! **

* * *

"The Young Mistress is back!" Finnian exclaimed. The three servants were sitting around in the kitchen, anxiously awaiting their young mistress' arrival. "She's back, yes she is!" Mey-Rin clapped excitedly, opening the door and running outside to greet the carriage. "Oi, wait up!" Baldroy called, hurrying to catch up. Once all of the servants had gathered together, they all stood at attention, waiting to greet their Mistress. Skye stepped out of the carriage, smiling slightly at her servants. "Hello, everyone. You didn't have to come out and greet me. I'm fine." Finnian smiled, shaking his head. "Sorry, we were just excited for you to come home!" "Yes we were!" Mey-Rin agreed, adjusting her glasses. "Sebastian clapped his hands together, addressing the servants. "Alright, that's enough of this welcoming party. Get back to work." The three servants nodded, saluting Sebastian. "Sir, yes, sir!" They chanted, then hurried back inside. Skye smirked, turning to Sebastian. "Thank goodness you are around to control those fools." Sebastian placed his hand over his heart. "It is merely my job, My Lady." Skye nodded, then turned and entered the manor. _It's good to be back home._

Later on, Skye was sitting in her study, finishing up a piece of cake that Sebastian had recently prepared. Once she was finished, she called her butler inside. "Yes, My Lady?" Sebastian entered the room a few moments later, standing at attention in front of Skye. "I wish to discuss this plan that you had in mind." Sebastian smirked, closing his eyes and bowing his head. "Of course, My Lady." Skye gestured to a chair in front of her desk. "Well, have a seat." Sebastian took up her offer, sitting down in the brown leather chair. Skye folded her hands, resting her head on them. "So, care to tell me more about this plan of yours?" Sebastian nodded, "Certainly. Well, for starters..." He took hold of Skye's gloved hand, slipping the glove off. "We will need your mark to be visible." Skye looked confused. "May I ask why?" "The reason is simple. The Fallen Angel will need to know that you are 'impure.' If they cannot see the mark, then you will not become a clear target." Skye nodded, sitting back in her chair and listening. "I see... And where do you think I should be positioned?" "A dark alley. It's cliche, but it will be effective. I will be nearby, so when things start to become too dangerous, call my name and I will come to your assistance." Skye narrowed her eyes. "Just what is that supposed to mean? I could simply shoot the Angel with a pistol, or stab it. How hard is that?" Sebastian chuckled darkly, shaking his head slightly. "My Lady, you cannot kill a Fallen Angel so easily. Even I will struggle a great deal with the task." He leaned forward, reaching out and stroking Skye's cheek in a possessive manner. "And I simply cannot afford to put you're life at risk." Skye gasped softly at the sudden contact, and in response she flinched away. She leaned backward and pushed her chair, distancing herself from Sebastian's hand. She blushed softly, but cleared her throat to try and hide it. "Anything else I should be concerned about?" "Just one thing." Sebastian suddenly lunged forward, nearly propelling himself across the desk. It was clear that Skye couldn't escape Sebastian so easily. He leaned into Skye's face, a dark aura surrounding him.

"You will need to be fearless. The Angel will sense your fear, and if they are to get a grasp on your fears, the Angel will proceed to intensify them. If that were to occur, you would not be able to think clearly, and the plan will fail." He managed to lean even closer, making Skye's heart flutter. "And that would ultimately lead to a horrible, painful death." Skye's breath hitched in her throat, and she desperately tried leaning back in her chair again to get away from Sebastian. She didn't understand why he was making her feel this way. It was obvious to her that she felt something for her demon butler, but just what exactly was it? "I understand." She murmured. Sebastian chuckled, leaning back and standing up from the chair. "We will proceed with the plan tomorrow night." Skye waved her hand at Sebastian, signaling for him to leave. "That will be all." Sebastian nodded, bowing and turning to exit through the door. "And remember, Young Mistress," He called before shutting the door. "Fear is the greatest weakness a human can possess. Reveal it to others, and it will only lead to your demise."

* * *

**Chapter 6 ends! Let me know your opinion by clicking the Review button below. It only takes a moment! And I just want to take a moment to say Happy Holidays to everyone, and a Happy New Year as well!**


	8. Chapter 7: Her Butler, Preparations

**I'm back with a whole new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Skye was preparing to encounter the Fallen Angel and proceed with the plan Sebastian had created. But of course, things weren't going the way Skye had thought they would. "Must I really wear this?" Skye asked, glaring at the dress Sebastian had presented to her. It was a long, frilly black dress. The sleeves were short and ended just underneath the shoulder, with several bright pink bows adorning the ends. The hem of the dress was covered in frills and even more bows, making it seem like a five year old's dress. "Yes, if you are to complete this mission. The Angel will believe you to be a small, frightened little girl." Skye wished she could walk up to her butler and smack that ridiculous smirk right off of his handsome face. But instead she simply resigned herself to her fate and took the dress from him. "I can dress myself, thank you." Sebastian bowed, smiling and exiting the bedroom. Skye sighed, staring at the dress in disgust. "What am I getting myself into?" She mumbled, before preparing to put the dress on. She hoped this was going to be an easy and quick mission.

Sebastian knocked on Skye's door a few times. "My Lady, are you fully dressed?" He asked, holding his ear up to the door. "Yes, come in." A voice answered after a moment. Sebastian had to keep from chuckling at the sight before him. Skye looked like a little child in the dress he had chosen for her. And the angry look that Skye wore only added to the humor. "Don't. Say. A. Word." Skye hissed through clenched teeth. Sebastian merely dipped his head, that damned smirk still plastered on his face. "Of course, My Lady." Skye turned away from him, choosing to look out the window instead. The full moon was beginning to rise, enveloping the whole town in its eerie light. "When shall we move forward?" She asked, turning back to Sebastian. "We should probably get moving now. It shouldn't be much longer to wait." "Okay, then we shall get a carriage-" She paused as she felt herself being picked up. Sebastian was holding her bridal style, chuckling to himself. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Skye shouted, her face bright red. In embarrassment or anger, she couldn't tell. Probably both. "This is a much more efficient way of traveling, I assure you. And this way, no one will be suspicious of our late night journey." He leaned closer to Skye's face, his lips close to her ear. "Just imagine what one might think if we were to sneak off together in the night?" Skye's cheek grew even redder, if that was possible. Now she knew it was from embarrassment. And as if things couldn't get any worse, Sebastian proceeded to lightly nibble on the shell of Skye's ear, causing the girl to shiver uncontrollably. "S-Sebastian..." She stammered, growing dizzy. "Now, lets get going, shall we?" He whispered, opening the window and jumping out. If Skye's mind wasn't a scrambled mess, she would have screamed a bit as they neared the ground, as it was quite a far way down. But she couldn't say anything. All she thought about on the way to the alleyway was, _What the hell just happened back there?_

* * *

_**Hope you are enjoying the story! And happy holidays everyone!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Her Butler, A New Face

**Here is chapter 8! :)**

**before we begin, I realize that I'm not getting many reviews... And I want to change that! Your opinions mean a lot to me, and I want to make my writing better. So if you could just donate a moment to click the review button and type what you think about my story, I'd really appreciate it! And I'll also give you a virtual cookie! ;D**

* * *

"We are here, My Lady." Sebastian's deep voice broke Skye out of her thoughts. "Good, now put me down." Skye ordered, sighing in relief when her feet met solid ground again. "Okay, where are you going to hide?" Sebastian thought for a moment. "The rooftop would be a suitable place." He decided. Skye nodded, then proceeded to walk down into the dark alleyway. "When I need your assistance, I will call. Stay hidden until then." Sebastian smirked, bowing his head. "Is that an order, My Lady?" Skye clenched her fist. "Yes! It was an order." "I know, I was just checking. No need to get angry." Before he could let Skye make a comment, Sebastian jumped up onto the rooftop of the nearest shop. Then, Skye was all alone.

Skye walked down the alleyway, her heels clicking on the stone ground after every step. The more she walked, the more Skye got an uneasy feeling. She took several deep breaths, trying to remain calm. Once she was right in the middle of the alley, she stopped and waited. Skye waited for what must have been at least an hour, and still there was no sign of the Fallen Angel. Panic suddenly shot through Skye's heart. What if the Fallen Angel didn't show? Would this whole plan be for nothing? "Shit!" She hissed, looking around frantically. Behind Skye, she could hear a faint rustling noise coming from one of the garbage cans. "Hello?" Skye whispered, turning to face the garbage can. "Who's there?" Suddenly, a blinding white light surrounded Skye, making her scream in pain. Once the light had faded, she was still temporarily blinded. "Oh, what do we have here?" A female voice sounded to the left of Skye. "A small, lost little girl." It was a more masculine voice this time, but it seemed to be coming from the same person. "Don't worry dear. We can help you." Now it seemed to be a mix of the two voices. What the hell was going on?

Finally, Skye's vision cleared and she could see once again. Before her, there stood a woman. She appeared to have pure white hair, a flawless white dress, purple eyes... And large, elegant wings. She looked quite beautiful to Skye, and it was all she could do not to go up an hug the woman. She seemed to be trying to entrance Skye, as if she was trying to force her to come closer. But then, the woman changed. This time, she was a man, dressed in a white suit. He had the same hair and eye color as the woman, making them look almost identical. "W-Who are you?" Skye asked, approaching the man slowly. "Ash Landers." The man stated. He changed form yet again, now a woman once more. "And I am Angela Blanc. And you are Skye Duskan." The two voices mingled again, which in turn frightened Skye slightly. She remembered Sebastian's words though, and hung onto them for dear life. "We can sense your fear, Skye..." The woman lunged for Skye, a crazed look in her eyes. She gripped Skye's right wrist in her hand, and with any more force should would have broken it. "Oh, poor, unclean little child. That demon has corrupted you. But you shall soon be free from the sins that hold you back." Removing a feather from one of her wings, it grew longer and seemed to become sharp, like a small dagger. Skye's eyes widened, and now she let the fear consume her. "SEBASTIAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. In a split second, Sebastian jumped off of the rooftop and straight onto Angela. "Long time no see, you filthy demon." Angela spat in Sebastian's face, laughing hysterically. Sebastian wiped the saliva off of his features, closing his eyes and smiling widely in a fake display of happiness. "Pleasure to see you too, Angela. And you as well, Ash."


	10. Chapter 9: Her Butler, The Final Battle

**Here's chapter 9! And thanks for the nice reviews!**

* * *

Skye backed away, rubbing her wrist. "You know each other?" Sebastian nodded, shoving the Angel away from him and getting back onto his feet. "Indeed. We've met before in the past." Angela chuckled, smirking and fanning out her wings. "We knew that we would meet again one day, demon. Don't act so surprised." She turned her head back to Skye, suddenly taking the form of Ash. "Now, what to do with you... Such filth cannot stay to contaminate the rest of the earth. I will have to dispose of you. My greatest apologies." Razor-sharp white feathers shot out of Ash's wings, hurtling straight toward Skye. The girl quickly jumped out of the way, but she received a few gashes on her shoulder and side as the feathers whizzed past. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, the dark red color of them becoming a dangerous shade of pink. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that. She is my Mistress, after all. Therefore she is mine to protect, not yours to dispose of." He charged at Ash at lightning speed, aiming to punch the Fallen Angel square in the face. Ash laughed, switching back to Angela's form and ducking. "My my, Sebastian. Would you dare hit a lady? Have you no morals?" She returned the punch with her own, but this one actually hit its target.

Sebastian stepped back a pace, startled. Blood trickled down from his nose and the corner of his mouth, but he didn't seem concerned. "Unfortunately for you, demons do not have the ability to possess such morals." Angela laughed, flapping her wings and landing on the rooftop above Skye. "Such bravery from a demon. And all of this fuss just to protect this impure, disgusting creature." She gestured to Skye, a look of disdain falling on her face. "Why did you kill all of those innocent people?" Skye called, glaring up at the Angel. "Innocent?" Angela laughed, shaking her head. "No, my dear child. Those people were destined to become filth. They had better die now, unless you would have liked them to make the whole world suffer." Did you kill my parents?" Skye shouted, not bothering to push further into her previous question. "Yes." Ash and Angela's voices combined, creating an odd sounding tone. "We killed them. But that was only because they were a disgrace to human kind. Such appalling animals like them have no use in this world." Tears began to fill Skye's eyes. "They were my family! My ONLY family! If you were a pure Angel, you would have spared them and left everyone alone! But you DIDN'T! Because you are unclean and impure! You are the one who is filthy!" Skye gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. Where did that come from? 'Oh, shit. This is not going to turn out well.' Angela scowled, her face turning from disgust to anger. She flew down toward Skye, tackling her to the ground. "We should have killed you as well, you useless, horrible excuse for a human being!" She slapped Skye in the face repeatedly, growling inhumanly. "Snuff out the unclean, snuff out the barren, snuff out the useless!" She screeched, her forms changing between Angela and Ash continuously. Sebastian's face showed indescribable rage, and he charged toward the Fallen Angel, baring his demonic fangs. "I would greatly appreciate it if you did not touch my Mistress in such a manner." He took hold of the Angel and slammed it down onto the hard, stone ground with a sickening thud.

He proceeded to pin the Angel down, sitting on its back. "Young Mistress, close your eyes, please." Skye looked confused, and she shook her head in defiance. "No! Why can't I see the death of my parents' murderer?" "I do not want you to become traumatized. I am going to change into my true form. What kind of butler would I be if I were to scar my Young Mistress' mind and taint her impression of me?" Before Skye could respond, Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Now please, close your eyes." Skye hesitated, but then sighed and gave in. She closed her eyes shut. "Okay, now what?" "Please wait until I count down from ten to one. Do not open your eyes until I tell you to." He then turned to the struggling Angel that lay underneath him. "Get off of me, you disgusting beast!" It was Ash's voice that was speaking. "I'm sorry, but I can do no such thing." He turned to Skye, smirking. "Young Mistress, what is your order?" Skye barely had to think about that one. "Destroy the Fallen Angel." Skye held up the hand that bore the contract mark, confidence shining through her. She was careful to keep her eyes shut, though. "Good. Now," A series of shrieks and screeches, and also the sickening sound of flesh tearing, tore through the air, followed by a few screams of terror. "Shall we begin, Angel?"

Skye gasped, stepping backward and away from the scene. 'Don't open your eyes, Skye. Don't open your eyes.' She repeated the instructions carefully in her mind, squeezing her eyes shut. She heard Sebastian's deep voice, and she knew he was beginning the countdown.

"10."  
"Unclean!"  
The sound of feathers ripping out of wings assaulted Skye's ears.

"9."  
"Impure!"  
Shreds of fabric fell all around the three figures as the fight ensued.

"8."  
"Disgusting! Hideous!"  
Blood soaked the stone ground, turning it into a dark red color. Some splattered on Skye's shoes, but she pretended not to notice the feel of it.

"7."  
"AH!"  
A scream followed the next number, full of pain and fury. Whether it was The Angel's or Sebastian's, Skye couldn't tell.

"6."  
"Unclean!"  
The words became louder and more urgent as the counting continued, and now the Angel seemed to be feeling fear.

"5."  
"Barren!"  
The sound of flesh ripping was next, and Skye forced herself not to vomit as the stench of blood and gore filled her nostrils.

"4."  
"USELESS!"  
A gut-wrenching screech pounded in Skye's ear drums, causing her to flinch. What the heck was Sebastian doing to the Angel?

"3."  
GAH!"  
A series of white flashes shot through Skye's eyelids, and for some odd reason she almost felt pity for the Angel. Almost.

"2."  
"Filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy!"  
The flutter of wings and a horrible snapping noise occurred, bringing a sick feeling to Skye's stomach. 'Hurry up, Sebastian!' She thought.

"1."  
"AHHHHH!"  
An ear piercing shriek escaped the Angel. A flash of blinding white light blast through the alleyway, and then all was silent. The Fallen Angel was dead.


	11. Chapter 10: Her Butler, Fulfillment

**Here's chapter 10! the epilogue, which comes next, will be the final chapter in this fanfiction, sadly. But don't be sad! If you enjoy reading my stories, I am currently in the process of writing two more fanfictions: Q&A with Sebastian Michaelis! And Sebastian's Tour Inside The Phantomhive Manor! If you are interested in reading either of them, click my profile to find them! And now, on with this story!**

* * *

The silence engulfed the alleyway, making it painstakingly long and unbearable. _Did he just leave me here? _Skye thought, _Or is he just playing one of his idiotic games? _Skye stood there for, what seemed to her, hours on end. "Young Mistress." A deep voice and a pair of firm hands gripping her shoulders brought Skye out from her thoughts and back to reality. "It's alright, you may open your eyes. I am now in my human form." Skye slowly opened her eyes, relief washing over her as she gazed upon her butler's face. "I-Is it over?" She asked, her voice shaking. Sebastian chuckled, nodding and holding up a hand in reassurance. "I assure you, the Fallen Angel is now deceased." Skye sighed, holding a hand up to her head. "Good. Are you alright? You look hurt." Sebastian sighed, frowning. "I'll be fine. Unfortunately, my clothing was not as lucky." Skye gasped, looking at Sebastian's wounds closely. The Fallen Angel certainly had put up a good fight. Sebastian's shirt and coat were practically shredded to ribbons, and blood seeped out of the claw marks across his chest and sides. "So, is it dead?" Skye asked, her jaw clenched in anxiety. Sebastian smirked darkly, bowing and nodding. "Yes, I assure you that the Fallen Angel is dead and gone." Skye hung her head and closed her eyes, letting the information sink in. "So my revenge is now complete..." She murmured.

A light drizzle had begun to rain down in the silent town, and it was beginning to drench the girl and the demon as they stared at each other in the alleyway. "And I believe that this contract is also complete." Sebastian remarked, chuckling softly. Skye looked down at the contract mark that was branded into her hand. "I suppose it is..." She stepped closer to Sebastian, holding out her arms to make herself vulnerable. "Alright, you have my permission to take my soul." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, a slight look of surprise on his features. Skye looked confused. "What's your problem? Are you suddenly disinterested in a meal?" Sebastian held his fist under his chin, thinking. "No, that's not it. It just appears to be a little... Sudden. Why are you so ready to give yourself to me?" Skye narrowed her eyes, placing her arms back down to her sides again. "I thought that's what you wanted. Isn't this what you intended to do? I have no more purpose in this world now. Nothing left to live for." Sebastian chuckled, stepping closer to Skye and embracing her in his arms. "You do realize I was merely playing with your emotions, don't you?" Skye looked bewildered, and she stared at the ground, shrugging. "N-No, I didn't. But I should have known. You tend to tease me with your childish games." The rain had begun to pour down now, splattering on the stone ground and soaking Skye and Sebastian. "My Lady, over the course of this contract I have noticed that you have formed feelings for me. And I must admit, I have been attracted to you as well." Skye gasped, snapping her head back upward to look up at Sebastian. "R-Really?" She asked, her blue eyes wide. Sebastian pulled Skye closer to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Does this answer your question?" "Wha-" Skye began, but she was quickly silenced by a pair of lips being pressed warmly against hers; Sebastian's lips, to be precise.

When describing the kiss, "passionate" would be an understatement. It was electrifying, intense. But most importantly, it was genuine and loving. Skye felt like she was on fire, and her brain could hardly keep up with the sensations that Sebastian had bestowed upon her. And when Sebastian's tongue entered her mouth, that sent Skye over the edge. Her knees buckled underneath her, but Sebastian used a hand on Skye's waist to support her and keep her upright. Their tongues battled for dominance, but it was clear that the demon was far more skilled than the girl. Eventually, Skye had to break away from the kiss to breathe. Sebastian, who did not need to breathe to survive, began to leave a small trail of kisses along Skye's neck and jaw line. "I-I love y-you, Sebastian..." "And I you, My Lady." Sebastian breathed against her skin, making Skye shiver. "Now, Young Mistress, it is time to fufill the contract. I will take care of the manor for you, and about the Undertaker's deal..." He paused for a minute, staring deeply into Skye's eyes. Dark crimson met ice blue as they stared lovingly at one another. "I will deal with that as well. This will hurt greatly, but I'm sure you can bear it for a moment." He brushed his lips against Skye's gently. "Thank you for giving me such a perfect soul to enjoy." Skye smiled, "And thank you, Sebastian, for giving me my revenge." She whispered, then closed her eyes. Sebastian chuckled, then kissed Skye once more. Skye lost herself fully in that kiss, until she felt a strange sucking sensation at the back of her throat. She began to hesitate at first, but then she realized Sebastian was actually sucking her soul out of her. She forced herself to relax, and let Sebastian do what he wanted. She had to uphold her end of the contract. The sucking sensation suddenly became more intense and forceful, causing Skye to whimper through the kiss. Eventually, the pain became unbearable, and Skye was on the verge of blacking out. Then, the sensation simply stopped, and Skye's vision was washed in a deep sea of darkness. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, smiling softly and staring at Skye lovingly. The girl had passed away, and was lying limp in Sebastian's arms. "It has been a pleasure serving you, My Lady." He whispered quietly into Skye's ear, and then he disappeared into the night, Skye's body still resting in his arms.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? I sure did enjoy writing it. Let me know what you think by clicking the review button below and typing in your opinion!**


	12. Epilogue: Keeping A Promise

**And this is the final chapter in this fanfiction, The Queen's Blue Jay. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The door to the Undertaker's Palor opened and closed with a soft thud. "Hm, yet another visitor?" A voice called questionably. "How unusual..." Undertaker stepped out of one of his coffins, smirking as he reconized the demon butler Sebastian standing in front of the door to his palor. "Have something for me, Mr. Demon Butler?" Undertaker inquired, gesturing to the large, coffin-like case that Sebastian had wheeled in beside him. "As a matter of fact, I do." Undertaker seemed to perk up in interest, and he walked over to inspect the case. "I don't see that little girl with you this time..." He remarked, then laughed softly as he saw that Sebastian was no longer wearing his gloves. There was no need anymore, because there was no contract mark left on Sebastian's hand. His black nails were clearly visible, a small hint at his real, demonic form.

"Oh, I can assure you that she is very near, even as we speak." Sebastian lifted the lid to the case, glancing at what it contained for just a moment. "I hope that you still remember the little deal you and Skye had arranged a few days ago. I intend to keep that deal for her. Unfortunately, the murderer's body could not be recovered. But I'm sure that this will suffice." Undertaker chuckled, looking over the remains in the case with distinct joy and awe. "Yes, yes. This will do just as well." He eyed the small body with intrest, his hand resting on one of the pale cheeks. "I've always deeply wanted a small little blue jay to rest in one of my coffins. I'm going to make her beautiful again, just as she once was." Sebastian bowed his head, turning and exiting the palor. His job was completed, and he had no need to stay on earth any longer. He disappeared into the thick morning mist, gone with a faint blow of wind. He had full faith in Undertaker to make the body beautiful again, just like she was before that day. The day that everything changed for a little girl named Skye Duskan.

FIN.

* * *

**And that concludes The Queen's Blue Jay. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction, because I know I enjoyed writing it! If you are interested in any of my other fanfictions, which are currently ongoing, click my profile to check them out. Thanks to all who followed this fanfic, and I hope you continue to support me on my other stories too!**


End file.
